


Sparring & Undercover in Tevinter

by WolffyLuna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: (Pretend) Slavery, Art, Fanart, M/M, Sparring, Swordfighting, Tevinter Imperium, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Two pieces of fanart for linndechir: Alistair and Duncan sparring featuring a dramatic disarming move, and Fenris and Hawke undercover in Tevinter, featuring Hawke pretending to be a magister and Fenris pretending to be his slave.





	Sparring & Undercover in Tevinter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/gifts).



> See the end notes for some rambling about the art. 
> 
> Apologies for the photo quality, my scanner and computer decided they didn't want to talk to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> For the first image: This is an actual disarming move! It's quite imprecise, even more so in motion [(link to a gif).](http://systlin.tumblr.com/post/169350364670/solongthanks4allthefish)
> 
> For the second image: God this prompt. I love it. Admittedly, I mostly used this as an excuse to play around with costume design, and give Hawke a smarmy expression. (Pro tip: don't try to draw chiffon in just linework. Doesn't quite work. I wanted to show off Fenris' tattoos, because if you're in Tevinter, why wouldn't you show off the magical accoutrements of your "slave", but it ended up looking more like the tattoos were printed on the fabric. Ah well, c'est la vie). I think that Fenris' expression in this sitaution would be more blank, but I wanted to show how uncomfortable he was with the situation. So it's less a literal drawing of what Fenris' expression would be, and more how he feels. (Hawke's expression is more literal. If it wasn't, he'd also look hella uncomfortable.) 


End file.
